ben10fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ben 10: Omniverse (videogame)
Ben 10: Omniverse 'é um novo jogo baseado na série Ben 10: Omniverse, que foi lançado em 13 de Novembro de 2012. É o sétimo game na lista de todos da Franquia Ben 10. thumb|right|342px|Gameplay Informações: Os jogadores irão experimentar o mundo emocionante de Omniverse em um novo jogo de ação, onde descobre que os eventos incontáveis do passado estão afetando o presente. Jogando como Ben adolescente e Ben jovem junto ao seu novo parceiro Rook para derrotar os planos malignos de Malware, em uma história épica que se estende por dois períodos de tempo! Com 16 alienígenas à sua disposição,incluindo novos alienígenas como Bloxx e Gravattack, e lutar em 11 níveis cheios de ação (18 no DS e 3DS) em toda a cidade subterrânea alienígena de Undertown e outros lugares inspirados pelo show. Jogabilidade Você pode jogar de 1 à 2 players,o que deixa o jogo mais divertido por poder interagir com um amigo.O player 1 será sempre o Ben quanto o 2 sempre será seu parceiro,Rook.Em nenhum outro jogo teve tantos alienígenas disponíveis como este.O game contém 11 fases no PS3/XBOX360 e 7 fases no DS e 3DS. Modo de jogo O jogo conta com um motor gráfico aceitável, mas não impecável. O modo de jogo é lutar,resolver puzzles e avançar, porém os puzzles não são muito difíceis, fazendo o jogador se divertir. Trama Quando uma modificação no Omnitrix de Ben dá errado, seu novo parceiro, Rook, é enviado de volta no tempo, encontrando Ben a partir de quando ele tinha 11 anos. Rook e o jovem Ben lutam com o vilão Malware que absorve de Rook a Proto-Arma para novos poderes, levando a um terrível futuro alternativo. Características *Ação rápida/luta baseado no novo espetáculo de Ben 10. *Jogar como Ben adolescente e o jovem Ben pela primeira vez. *Luta ao lado de novo parceiro de Ben, Rook, e sua impressionante Proto-Arma. *16 personagens jogáveis, incluindo excitantes novos alienígenas (15 no DS e 3DS) *11 níveis cheios de ação em ambientes inspirados no show. (18 no DS e 3DS) *Use o sensor de movimento 3DS e características StreetPass para ganhar uma vantagem no campo de batalha (Apenas para 3DS). Estreias em Videogame Alienígenas *Artiguana *Mega Olhos *Bloxx *Gravattack *Feedback *Crashhopper(Somente Ds) *Shocksquatch *Diamante (jogo de ação) *Besta (todas as plataformas) *Chama (todas as plataformas) *Quatro Braços *Cipó Selvagem Vilões *Malware *Mascote de Khyber *Khyber Códigos atualização Gravattack:Feedback,Quatro Braços,Diamante,Bloxx Cipó Selvagem Upragde:Gravattack,Mega Olhos,Articguana,Besta XLR8 Upragde:Shocksquatch,Gravattack,Articguana ,Diamante Personagens Jogáveis *Ben Tennyson (16 e 11 anos de idade) *Rook (Não no DS e 3DS) Personagens Não-jogáveis *Pakmar *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba *Azmut Alienígenas Ben 11 anos *Artiguana (adquirido no nível 5) *Bala de Canhão *Diamante *Mega Olhos *Feedback (adquirido no nível 2) *Quatro Braços *Chama *Glutão ( DS e 3DS) *Besta *Cipó Selvagem (não no DS e 3DS) *XLR8 Ben 16 anos *Artiguana (adquirido no nível 5) *Bloxx (não no DS e 3DS; adquirido no nível 3) *Bala de Canhão (adquirido no decorrer do nível 1) *Crashhopper ( DS e 3DS) *Diamante *Quatro Braços *Gravattack (adquirido no nível 2) *Chama *Shocksquatch *Glutão ( DS e 3DS) *Besta (adquirido no decorrer do nível 1) *Cipó Selvagem (não para DS e 3DS) *Walkatruta (DS e 3DS) *Kickin Hawk (XBOX 360) *Armatu (XBOX 360) *Pior (DS e 3DS) *Gigante (so em uma fase) Chefes *Malware *Malware (Alterado) *Dr. Animal *Psyphon *Mascote de Khyber **Crabdozer **Mucilator **Slamworm **Largatoide **Terroranchula **Tyrannopede **Hypnotick *Khyber *Monstro de Lixo *Mot Snikrep *Estrela Sombria *Fistrick *Mizaru *Trombipulor *Dr. Psychobos *Diagon *Soberano *Exo Cranio Inimigos *Irmãos Vreedle *Megawhatts *Thunderpig *Formiga Mutante *Vilgax (robô) *Vulkanus (robô) *Driscoll (robô) *Zombozo (robô) *SeisSeis (robô) *Aranha Mutante *Robos de Malware *Cavaleiros Eternos *DNAliens *Robôs de Aggregor *Esotéricos Níveis *Hora de treino *Efeitos de borboleta galvânica *''Futuro Mal-formado *''Dificuldades técnicas'' *Vencidas *Extrema terra Makeover *Twat was then *Este é agora *Cientista estranho *Plumb-crazy *Dois malwares... sem tempo de espera. *Xenócitas em uma fábrica *Invasão no castelo dos Cavaleiros Eternos. *Fistrick Problema *Sugeira da Pesada *Floresta Aranha *Bellwood Perigo *Missão para derrotar o Dr. Psychobos para salvar o Azmuth. *Predadores vs Presas *A batalha final contra os Esotéricos. Curiosidades *Este é o terceiro jogo a ter Glutão exclusivo para DS, o primeiro e o segundo sendo respectivamente Ben 10: Protector of Earth e Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks. *É o videogame com mais aliens/personagens jogáveis de toda a franquia até agora. *É um dos poucos jogos com outro personagem jogável a não ser Ben (no caso Rook). *É o primeiro videogame da série Ben 10: Omniverse. *No jogo você coleta copos do Sr. Sorvete para fazer upgrades. *No site do Jogo, há uma imagem do Armatu e do Kickin Hawk, mas eles não são personagens jogavéis. *É o primeiro jogo em que o Mega Olhos e Artiguana aparecem. *Besta é o alien mais usado em Puzzles, substituindo Artrópode . *Vilgax, Vulkanus, Driscoll, Zombozo e SeisSeis aparecem em forma de robô *So o lagartoide não apareceu como vilão do nemetrix nesse jogo *Diagon aparece como chefe final do jogo e pode ser derrotado com 2000 acertos. *Os Cavaleiros Eternos possuem o mesmo design que tiveram na Série Original nesse jogo. *O malware tem duas outras formas o malware proto-arma e malware que sugou a base dos encanadores. *malwere esta diferente Conquistas e Trófeus '''ERROS BESTA E ARTIGUANA TEM DOIS OMNITRIX;BESTA 11 ANOS NO BRACELETE E NO PEITO,ARTIGUANA AMBOS NO PULSO DIREIRO E NO PEITO. Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos Ben 10 Categoria:Ben 10 Omniverse